<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey, let's watch a movie by madameweb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023831">hey, let's watch a movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameweb/pseuds/madameweb'>madameweb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What's Happening in Bludhaven Now? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Other, babs is there for a second bc i love her, btw in canon tim actually does sleep and he hates coffee so dont come for me, but its like 3 am and my life is a mess bc of quarantine whats good yall, i had a wip sitting there for months and decided to finish it, i literally just threw this together for some fun, i took this from a tumblr prompt post for batman lol, well he mostly sleeps he has depression so..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameweb/pseuds/madameweb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is many things. An orphan, pragmatic, a realist, and unfortunately - when the occasion calls for it - Bruce Wayne. He's solved many cases, many Rubix cubes, and a riddle or two. This one, though, has vexed him for the past few months....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What's Happening in Bludhaven Now? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey, let's watch a movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Bruce can’t figure out why once a month all of his children basically vanish off of the face of the earth. Then he discovers that they are all in fact at Dicks apartment watching movies, eating donuts and not doing anything vigilante related."<br/>( from tumblr -- https://doc-squash.tumblr.com/post/186140092940/batman-prompts )</p><p>i'm just out here vibing with my aunts cat just chillin in my bed, me finishing this like like a hour because i wanted to Have Fun<br/>i also kind of had this planned in 2019 but i'm just now posting it lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman is many things. An orphan, a bastard, pragmatic, afraid to trust, a realist, and unfortunately - when the occasion calls for it - Bruce Wayne. He's solved many cases, many rubix cubes, and a riddle or two. This one, though, has vexed him for the past few months. This issue is possibly a non-issue, everyone Batman places trust into has good reason for it and yet he can't help but worry about this group a little more extensively than most.</p><p>His children disappear for a day once every month (usually every Wednesday), the check list he's created usually goes --</p><p>Dick: in Bludhaven, still a police officer? Usually traveling with his own team occasionally. Accounted for, for the most part. <br/>
<br/>
Jason: sometimes in Crime Alley, sometimes not. Scoping out his various hideout (he still thinks Bruce doesn't know about) and his various businesses he's upholding. Untraceable.<br/>
<br/>
Tim: if not in his room, in his hideout. Sometimes with his team, he's been seen with Barbara and the girls (Stephanie and Cass). Every third Wednesday of the month? Who knows.<br/>
<br/>
Cass: usually with Barbara, who is usually working with her Birds of Prey group, but not this time. Can usually be found with Stephanie, but not a hair of blonde can be found in the watch tower this night.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, you could just ask them instead of <em>stalking</em> them." Barbara commented, bowl of popcorn in her lap as she looked at the Bat unconvinced and long suffering. <br/>
Bruce hummed. He left the building.<br/>
"Typical." She almost laughed.<br/>
<br/>
Damian: usually in the garden training or tending to his various animals. If not reading or trying whatever artistic endeavor he's taken up. Missing for the moment.<br/>
<br/>
Stephanie: not his but where she is, at least two-fifth of his children are sure to follow. When not annoying Tim or working with Cass -- she's at home, sometimes working a part-time job, or studying for her next test. Oddly enough, she's gone tonight too. <br/>
<br/>
Well, he said he would never do this (which is a lie, he does it all the time). He activated the trackers he's placed in various items the kids usually wear or use. No brainers like cell phones or shoes, usually work. Except for the one time Tim made a quick change as Robin and lost his shoes at the bottom of Gotham river, still Tim happened to be the exception at times. He scanned the map as it fast tracked to one location.<br/>
<br/>
Bludhaven. Apartment building owned by Richard J. Grayson.<br/>
<br/>
Curious. He hopped into his plane.<br/>
<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
It was a pattern. Walk up the steps, check on how the elevator is coming along, slide key into door knob, double check the date, unlock the door, and...<br/>
<br/>
"Hello people who do not live here." He announces, feigned annoyance, to his living room full of people.<br/>
"Hey." Stephanie is the first to say, handing Tim the controller. <br/>
"Hi," Dick looks at his younger siblings. "Tim why is Cass on your shoulders?"<br/>
"I lost a bet." Tim then hands the controller to Cass. "And Steph wanted us to form the 'ultimate sibling' or something."<br/>
"Well, you and Cass are the shortest ones." The blonde teased.<br/>
<br/>
Dick nodded, lips pressed in a line a little unsure but afraid to ask. "Where's Damian?"<br/>
"Mad that we let him have the last turn."<br/>
"I am not, Brown." He called from behind the 'ultimate sibling.' "I am simply waiting for everyone to arrive."<br/>
"On the floor?"<br/>
"Do not discuss these matters with me." He looked away with his arms crossed, lips in a pout.<br/>
<br/>
Dick never realized that his living room would become the hub for Batman Sidekicks Anonymous, but hey as long as he doesn't have to throw anyone out or yell he should be okay. Still, the night was getting thicker, part of him was itching to suit up and run the rooftops; but he made a promise while he was in a good mood 4 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, and 17 hours ago. Yes, he's counting because in another month they're moving to one of Jason's hide outs for this shin-dig. Dick sat his bag on the kitchen counter followed by a grocery bag. He promised the refreshments (and everything else) for the evening, Jason is always on snack duty, and the others are freeloaders. <br/>
<br/>
"What's that, Dick?" Jason laughed as he came through the door, a light pink box in his hands. "No milk for the cereal tonight?"<br/>
"Jason, you do realize I can cook right?" Dick leveled with his younger brother, gaze serious. "You ever notice how I only have your all's favorites. I need you to tell me you-"<br/>
<br/>
"Snacks!" Stephanie ran to the man, interrupting the pair, swiftly taking the bags back into the living room.<br/>
"Missed y'all too." Jason muttered, walking into the living room, completely ignoring his older brother. Dick got no respect here."Hey, move over Tiny Dancer!"<br/>
"Stop calling me- ow!" And Tim fell on the ground, good start to the night. "I thought you calling me 'Replacement' was bad." He rubbed his wrist.<br/>
Jason shrugged. "Oh, hey that donut place was still open so," he opened the box of donuts, flopping it down unceremoniously. "Here."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't touch the glazed ones, those are mine!" Dick called out, getting his mixed set of cups out of his cabinets. <br/>
This is what Dick agreed to about a month ago. Once a month, every month, the family would come together in his (surprisingly spacious) apartment for a movie night. Where they would all ditch the costumes and code names for pajamas and house shoes. Tonight would be no different, though, much to their surprise it would be...<br/>
<br/>
Flying to Bludhaven took no time at all for the plane, while the sister city to Gotham it still took a little too long by car for Batman to feel comfortable with. He had to know, he had to see exactly what his children were doing in Bludhaven of all places. Was there something going on with the Titans? Teen Titans? Possibly even the new Outlaws group Red Hood ran around with on the occasion? But even Bruce Wayne knows that that doesn't make much sense, but he knows one thing. You never keep anything from Batman. Because eventually he'll find out. And when he does, there'll be hell to pay.<br/>
<br/>
"We are <em>not</em> watching Paul Blart: Mall Cop." Jason put his foot down, grabbing the controller to scroll through the streaming app. <br/>
"We aren't watching whatever five minute explosion parade you like, Jason!" Dick complained, jumping for the controller. "Gimme that!"<br/>
"Hey!" Stephanie complained, as she was nearly knocked over. "If you all don't cut it out, we'll be watching Shrek -- <em>all of them</em>." She threatened. <br/>
<br/>
"Personally, I like The Bee Movie." Tim commented, unbothered.<br/>
<br/>
The room went quite. <br/>
<br/>
"Why does that make sense for you?" Damian commented. Tim shrugged. <br/>
<br/>
"Just pick a damn movie!" Jason tossed the controller to his older brother.<br/>
<br/>
Finally, the group decided on a movie most of them have yet to see.<br/>
<br/>
"As if!" Jason barked. "There's no way some guy can get by a radioactive bug and just start sticking to walls!"<br/>
"It was a spider, dude."<br/>
"My point still stands!"<br/>
<br/>
Then the next. <br/>
<br/>
"This was because of my 'as if' comment wasn't it?" <br/>
"To be fair, it's a classic." Stephanie nodded. <br/>
<br/>
Before long, Tim finally fell asleep by the third movie. <br/>
<br/>
"Ya know," Stephanie began. "I'm convicted Tim stays up for so long due to sheer willpower."<br/>
"That's nothing, you should've seen him fall asleep during a stake out back when he was just really starting out on his own as Robin." Dick commented. <br/>
"Still, Drake sleeps everywhere... like a sloth." Damian shared. <br/>
<br/>
"I wonder where he picked that trait up from."</p><p>Everyone stared at Dick. He stared back. </p><p>"What? You fall asleep on some stairs once, and now it all your fault."<br/>
<br/>
"And at the computer." Steph stated matter-of-factly.<br/>
"Leaning against a wall." Cass chuckled.<br/>
"On some railing in the cave once." Damian smirked.<br/>
<br/>
"You're a bad influence." Jason commented, finally. <br/>
Dick sighed. "I know."</p><p>Batman watched the group from a close, but distant, building. He watched as the kids laughed, poked, and prodded each other. He watched as Tim slept, Stephanie put shaving cream in his open hand, Jason tickled his nose. Then the Dark Knight watched as Tim shot up confused before he tackled a laughing Jason. It looked as if chips were thrown and Dick was suddenly the referee counting to three while he hit the floor. Jason had won, Tim had started pouting.</p><p>"You only won, because I just woke up!" The shorter complained. <br/>
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shirley Temple!" <br/>
"Asshole!"</p><p>Stephanie popped more popcorn for her and Cass. Damian regarded at them all with a look of disgust. All children (plus one) accounted for, now to swoop in and-<br/>
<br/>
"I think this was a good idea." Tim finally calmed down (after Cass' intervention), taking his seat back in the corner of the couch. "Despite the fact that I could be asleep right now."<br/>
"Wait, you sleep?" Stephanie joked.</p><p>Tim took a long pause, staring at her like she grew another head. <em>"Duh." </em></p><p>"As you were saying, Timbo?" Dick reminded him.<br/>
"Yeah," Tim nodded. "I'm glad we all decided to have a day off every month to just like hangout and catch up."<br/>
<br/>
"Aw, look." Steph teased. "We taught a robot how to love."<br/>
Tim rolled his eyes. "Anyway, hey Dick do you have any more of that-"</p><p>Batman removed his binoculars and shut off the radio. He sighed. That's what they were doing, huh? Taking the night off to be young adults and teens for once, no heart stopping decisions to make and not too many lives that need saving in their world. Batman turned, it was starting to rain here, he hopped back into his plane and made his way back to Gotham. He'll take care of the night for them. After all, that's why he does it. For them, even though he'll never admit it. </p><p>"So, we all known that Bruce was just kind of... chillin' out there, right?" Jason pointed out the window.<br/>
"I mean, yeah," Dick shrugged. "Who cares?"<br/>
"Yeah, that's fair-- hey, no, we are watching Romeo + Juliette. It's a masterpiece!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its a little cheesy but so was the venom movie and people loved that. <br/>I also put in my own dumb headcanon that dick goes anywhere from 3 to 4 days without sleep so when that final day hits he says "zzzzzzzz" for a few hours, and it literally doesn't matter where he is. he will sleep. (which is why tim always fell asleep against his cars steering wheel or a chimney, dick is a bad role model)</p><p>(movie order in my head if ur curious; spider-man into the spider-verse, clueless, and honestly the third can be dealers choice)</p><p>hope yall handful of readers are staying safe ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>